1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to zippers, and especially to a tape for a derlin zipper. A plurality of hollow areas with stable size and position are formed in the tape during a process of weaving the tape, which results of improvement of a bonding force between teeth and the tape.
2. Description of Related Art
A traditional tape for a derlin zipper generally includes a thick filler cord. During a process of injection molding of the zipper, melt derlin material is injected into a zipper mould, and is focused at two sides of the tape. After a cooling action, the solidified derlin material forms teeth, and clamps the thick filler cord of the tape, and the teeth fixes with the tape. However, because the teeth of the zipper are made of derlin material, and plus the teeth are fixed with the tape only by an enwrapping force between the teeth and the filler cord of the tape, bonding capacity between the tape and the teeth is week. In addition, the derlin zipper is usually used in feather dresses which are worn in cool seasons, the derlin material is prone to be fragile in a low temperature. As a result, there is a risk that the teeth are prone to escape from the tape.
China's State Intellectual Property Office (SIPO) had published a Chinese patent of YKK corporation on Feb. 1, 2006 (the applicant number of the patent is 200510084983.2, and the title of the patent is “zipper tooth and method of manufacturing the same”). The target of the patent is to improve the intensity of a zipper. The technical proposal is described as following: a warp yarn exclusion area is formed at an edge of a tape (near a center filler cord of the tape), and the warp yarn exclusion area is formed by way of dissolution of water soluble yarns during a process of coloration of the tape. The water soluble yarns are preset in the warp yarn exclusion area. During a process of injection molding of the zipper, the injection material penetrates the tape via the warp yarn exclusion area, so that the zipper tooth fixes with the tape firmly, which results of improvement of the intensity of the zipper.
Although the warp yarn exclusion areas are formed in the tape, there is difficulty and insufficiency for the injection material to penetrate the tape due to the existence of the weft yarns. As a result, the improvement of the bonding intensity between the zipper tooth and the tape is limited. Further, the number of the warp yarns for fixing the filler cord is reduced due to the existence of the warp yarn exclusion areas, thus there is a risk that the position of the filler cord is unstable, which results deviation of the position of the tape in the zipper mould, and influences normal production of the zipper.
In addition, SIPO had issued another patent (the applicant number of the patent is 200910057534.7, and the title of the patent is “Tape”) on Jan. 5th, 2011. The technical proposal of the patent is described as following.
With reference to FIG. 5, a row of positioning holes 4 are formed in a bonding area of the tape by change of the structure configuration of the warp yarns (31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 310, 311 . . . ). In detail, the warp yarns 33, 35 wriggle up one of the weft yarns and down a next one of the weft yarns (21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28) in order. The warp yarn 34 between the warp yarn 33 and the warp yarn 35 wriggles down three of the weft yarns and up next three of the weft yarns in order. Meanwhile, the warp yarns 36, 38 are organized as an inverse order of the warp yarns 33, 35, and the warp yarn 37 is organized as an inverse order of the warp yarn 34. That is, the warp yarns 36, 38 wriggle down the one of the weft yarns and up the next one of the weft yarns in order. The warp yarn 37 wriggles up the three weft yarns and down the next three weft yarns.
Because of the effect of the tension of the warp yarns, binding places between the weft yarns 21, 23 and the warp yarns 33, 35, 36, 38 move close to the weft yarn 22. Similarly, binding places between the weft yarns 24, 26 and the warp yarns 33, 35, 36, 38 move close to the weft yarn 25. Simultaneously, because of the effect of the tension of the weft yarns, binding places between the warp yarns 33, 35 and the weft yarns 21, 23, 24, 26 move close to the warp yarn 34. Similarly, binding places between the warp yarns 36, 38 and the weft yarns 21, 23, 24, 26 move close to the warp yarn 37. As a result, the positioning holes 4 are formed between the warp yarns 35, 36, and are formed between the weft yarns 23, 24. With the process of weaving of the tape, one row positioning holes 4 are formed continuously between the warp yarns 35, 36 on the bonding area of the tape. The row positioning holes 4 evenly space from each other with three weft yarns, and are uniform in size.
During the process of injection molding of the zipper, the injection material penetrates the tape via the positioning holes 4, which results of improvement of bonding force between the tape and the teeth 1 of the zipper.
According to the patent CN200910057534.7, the positioning holes 4 are formed by the effect of the tension of warp yarns and the weft yarns. However, because the warp yarns of the tape are arranged in order, when the weave of the tape is finished, the effect of the tension generated during the weaving process of the tape disappears and fails to influence the warp yarns. As a result, the warp yarns 35, 36 located two sides of the positioning holes 4 trends to move toward centers of the positioning holes 4, especially when the tape undergoes an exterior force.
It is known, after the weave of the tape, there are many procedures for producing the zipper before injection molding, including stereotyping of the tape, strip winding, coloration, drying, tooth arrangement and so on. Each procedure undergoes a plurality of hanging parts, such as roller wheels, clamping rollers, and undergoes a plurality of times of the exterior force for pressing the tape and slackening the tape, plus the effect of shrink of the weft yarns during the process of coloration, the warp yarns 35, 36 located two sides of the positioning holes trends to move toward centers of the positioning holes 4 easily. As a result, after the procedures, the sizes of the positioning holes become smaller than that of the original positioning holes that are formed during the weave of the tape, which brings uncertainty for the injection material to penetrate the tape, and influences the bonding force between the teeth and the tape.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.